XXVe édition, I Expiation
by Napao
Summary: Je m'appelle Kassandra, j'ai 15 ans et je suis originaire du District 8. Des centaines de gens ont voté pour moi, des centaines de gens m'ont envoyée en enfer. Je vous raconte mon histoire...
1. Introduction - Chapter 1

**Introduction**

C'est le 19 janvier 2030 que tout a commencé, une nouvelle ère s'est annoncée et le futur a été changé a tout jamais . Suite à une énorme sécheresse suivie d'une série de catastrophes naturelles et d'épidémies de maladies mortelles, ce qui étaient jadis les Etats Unis s'étaient transformés en une vague étendue sèche et déserte. Il ne restait plus que quelques centaines de survivants. Ensemble, ils reconstruirent une nouvelle nation. Ils fondèrent 13 villes qu'ils appelèrent Districts et s'y installèrent. Un président fut nommé ; il était avare et gouvernait de façon injuste. Il créa une énorme ville réservée aux gens qu'il choisirait et où s'établirait le siège du gouvernement : le Capitole. Les Districts servaient seulement à servir cette mégapole et à lui livrer nourriture, électricité, charbon, énergie, bois et tout autre besoin.

Quelques mois plus tard,les Districts se rebellèrent contre ce système de vie et allèrent protester contre le Capitole. Suite à une guerre sanglante qui coûta la vie à de nombreuses personnes des deux camps, le Capitole détruisit le District 13 et établit un jeu sanglant et terrible, impliquant les enfants de tous les Districts : Les Hunger Games. « _Chaque année, chaque District devra donner en sacrifice un jeune homme et une jeune femme, appelés Tributs, entre 12 et 18 ans, qui seront récoltés lors d'une moisson publique. Ils seront emmenés à un arène naturelle où ils devront combattre à mort, jusqu'a ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, qui sera déclaré vainqueur_. »

Le sort des Districts était scellé à jamais...

**Chapitre 1 **

_25 ans plus tard _

Déjà 15 ans que j'assistai à cette Moisson, 15 ans que je voyais des adolescents partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Et cela faisait 3 ans que j'étais en âge de participer. J'avais peur car cette année était différente, c'était la première Expiation. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Si j'était « moissonnée », je partirai et je mourrai, comme les 30 jeunes qui étaient partis. Le District 8 n'avait jamais eu de vainqueur et ce n'était pas cette année qu'il y en aurait. Il fallait que je me lève, il était pourtant très tôt, mais tous les adolescents savaient que c'était peut être leurs derniers moments avec leur famille. Je n'avais pas de famille, je vivais seule depuis que ma soeur avait été moissonnée, 3 ans plus tôt, quand je suis devenue un Tribut potentiel. Je me levais donc, je ne mangeai rien comme à l'accoutumée, puis je sortis de la petite maison qu'occupaient mes parents de leur vivant. Il faisait assez beau pour un mois d'avril, le soleil commençait à ce lever et les oiseaux chantaient. Pour une fois, les usines étaient fermées, presque aucun bruit n'aurait dérangé cette paix, si ce n'étaient les nombreux cris et sanglots qui déchiraient l'atmosphère paisible et calme.

Dans la rue, il n'y avait que quelques Pacificateurs. L'estrade avait été montée sur la Place centrale. La Recruteuse de notre District, Othilia Jeneforce, attendait patiemment qu'il soit 12h00 pile pour pouvoir commencer. Il n'était que 6h00 du matin, elle pourrait donc encore attendre.

Je décidais de retourner me coucher et de prendre un minimum de force pour cet après midi qui risquais d'être éprouvant. Je rentrais donc chez moi, mangeais un bout de pain qui traînait puis retournais dans ma chambre. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et essayais de dormir. Au bout d'une demi heure,je me relevais car je savais que c'était inutile. Je pris donc une douche rapide et revêtis mes plus beaux vêtements,c'est à dire une simple robe en coton blanc qui appartenait a ma mère. Je me rendis à la Place Principale en passant par les petites rues pour perdre un peu de temps car les registrations avaient commencé. Je me présentais devant les Enregistreurs :

« - Nom,Prénom,Âge ? me dit rudement la femme

- Hakos, Kassandra,15 ans, lui répondis-je

-Donne ton doigt, » dit elle en tendant une aiguille

Je tendis mon doigt,cela ne me faisait plus peur,j'était habituée. Elle me planta son aiguille dans le doigt jusqu'a ce qu'une petite goutte tomba sur la feuille de papier positionnée en dessous. Je m'éloignait donc du « comptoir » et allais m'asseoir avec les autre jeunes filles de 15 ans. La Moisson pouvait commencer...

_Quelques heures après : _

Ça y est,l'heure fatale à deux pauvres adolescents. Othilia se leva de la chaise ou elle attendait depuis si longtemps et monta sur l'estrade. Une véritable foule s'était amassée sur la Place Centrale. C'était le seul jour de l'année ou il y avait autant de gens. Tous les jeunes étaient regroupés par tranches d'âge et en fonction de leur sexe. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je me tenais debout entre deux filles que j'avais seulement aperçues quelques fois.

Les adultes et les enfants encore trop jeunes pour participer étaient placés de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade. Sur celle ci se tenaient Othilia,le maire du District et deux Pacificateurs. Ces derniers entouraient la scène pour éviter les débordements des parents et des proches des nommés. Notre Recruteuse regarda l'heure pour la millième fois de la journée,se leva de son siège,s'approcha du micro et dit avec sa voix remplie de l'accent du Capitole :

"- Bonjour chers habitants du District 8,comme vous le savez tous,aujourd'hui est un des jours les plus importants de l'histoire de notre ère car c'est la 1ère Expiation des Jours Sombres. Je sais que beaucoup de vous (voir tous) connaissent ce jour simplement de nom mais ne savent pas ce qu'il représente. Il y a 25 ans,quand notre défunt président a créé les Hunger Games,il a rédigé des règles spéciales à appliquer tout les 25 ans. Puis il a mis ces règles dans une enveloppe qu'il a placé dans cette mallette,dit-elle en montrant une énorme mallette en cuir noir posée devant elle. Je vais donc vous lire ce qui est écrit dans la 1ère enveloppe."

Elle saisit l'enveloppe frappée par un grand 1,la décacheta et lut :

"- « Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient. »"

Quand la nouvelle tomba,les centaines de personnes amassées sur la Place eurent un temps de réflexion puis ils réalisèrent que ce seraient eux qui enverraient deux enfants a la mort. Plusieurs femmes se précipitèrent sur leur enfant,les enserrant dans leurs bras,criant et pleurant. Quelques hommes essayèrent de monter sur l'estrade pour attaquer Othilia et le Maire mais les Pacificateurs les repoussèrent violemment. Othilia reprit la parole :

"-Contrôlez vous s'il vous plait ! Comme vous le voyez,une urne a été apportée,nous allons donc commencer le vote. Chaque personne âgée de moins de 12 ans ou de plus de 18 ans s'avancera un par un pour voter pour élire les deux jeunes désignés. Placez vous simplement devant l'estrade en file indienne et vous monterez pour voter. Commençons avec les garçons !"Dit elle avec enthousiasme.

La première personne a voter était une jeune femme d'a peu près 25 ans,qui est née peu après l'annonce des Hunger Games. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Shahina. Elle monta donc sur l'estrade, prit un bout de papier et un stylo,et s'effondra en larmes. Othilia s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Shahina sécha vite ses larmes,écrivit un nom sur le bout de papier et le mit dans l'urne. La Recruteuse lui avait promit de l'argent contre un vote.

Cette cérémonie s'éternisa,et tous les non-votants patientaient en attendant que leur sort soit décidé. Nous n'avions pas le droit à la parole, nous devions simplement rester debout durant des heures et des heures. Quand tout le monde eut voté,Othilia s'approcha de l'urne et dit :

"- Maintenant que les votes sont terminés,nous allons passer au dépouillement public !"

Elle versa tous les petits papiers dans un grand bol en verre,puis en piocha un.

Elle s'exclama :

"- Arrow Volturi !"

Le dit Arrow était un jeune homme froid et solitaire d'environ 17 ans. Je ne le connaissait que de vue car je l'avais croisé quelques fois au marché. Il n'était jamais venu à l'école car il avait été placé au Foyer Communal depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était suspecté de plusieurs vols et délits mineurs, mais comme il ne s'était jamais fait prendre et donc il n'avait jamais pu être condamné. Les gens du district avaient du voter contre lui pour le punir. À l'annonce de ce vote contre lui, il émit un petit sourire discret et haussa un sourcil avec un air indifférent.

Encore une fois,tout ce rituel dura très longtemps et à la fin, Arrow et un autre garçon étaient à égalité avec plusieurs centaines de votes contre eux. L'autre jeune homme était aussi un délinquant mais dans un tout autre style que celui d'Arrow, lui se vantait de commettre des crimes et ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait déjà été réprimandé plusieurs fois par les Pacificateurs mais jamais condamné non-plus car personne n'était sûr qu'il soit vraiment l'auteur de ces délits. La Recruteuse s'exclama :

« - Oh ! Voici une situation intéressante ! Comment ces deux jeunes homme vont ils se départager ? Cette fois ci c'est nous trois [elle désigna le maire,la femme du maire et elle même] qui allons voter. À qui donnez vous votre vote monsieur le maire ? »

Le maire regarda les deux jeunes hommes, les jaugea et dit d'un ton nonchalant :

« - Je vote pour ...

- Et vous madame, pour qui votez vous ? demanda Othilia à la femme du Maire

- Je vote aussi contre lui, répondit celle-ci -

Cela veut dire que ce sera donc Arrow Volturi, 17 ans, qui sera envoyé aux 25e Hunger Games ! s'exclama notre Recruteuse, allez jeune homme, approche »

Arrow monta sur l'estrade, sans dire un mot, son sourire insolent toujours figé sur son visage. Il représentera le tribut masculin du District 8.

« - Viens maintenant le tour les filles ! »

_Plusieurs heures plus tard :_

« - Kassandra Hakos ! Vous êtes dénommée comme tribut féminin du District 8 ! »

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là...Les votes se sont enchaînés, tous avec le même nom écrit dessus, le mien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je montais sur l'estrade, interloquée. Othilia me prit par les épaules et me plaça au côtés d'Arrow. Je baissais la tête et mon coeur s'accéléra tandis que je comprenais : j'allais participer aux Hunger Games. Des centaines de personnes de mon District avaient voté pour que j'y soit envoyée, peut être des gens que je connaissait, que je considérais comme mes amis, mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'avais toujours été considérée comme une bonne citoyenne, j'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour servir ce Capitole que je détestais tant, je n'avais jamais montré de signes de rébellion. Alors pourquoi moi ?

Othilia me tira de mes réflexions en s'exclamant :

« - Bien ! Voici donc les deux représentants du District 8 qui serons envoyés aux Hunger Games ! Des applaudissements s'il vous plait ! »

Personne n'émit la moindre acclamation, le District était comme figé. Tout le monde fixait l'estrade. Seuls le maire, sa femme et Othilia applaudirent doucement puis voyant que personne ne les imitait, ils nous firent conduire à l'intérieur de Palais de Justice avec quelques Pacificateurs qui nous encadraient.

Pendant des Jeux normaux, nous aurions eu des visites de notre famille et de nos proches, mais étant donné qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait de famille et que c'étaient tout les gens du District qui avaient décidé de notre sort, nous n'avions personne qui voulait nous rendre visite. Nous disposions donc de 3 minutes seuls avant d'embarquer pour le centre de préparation. L'un des Pacificateurs m'ouvrit une porte et j'entrait dans une petite pièce exiguë avec pour seuls meubles une petite chaise et un bureau en bois. Je m'assis, fermais les yeux et balançais ma tête vers l'arrière.

Je me demandais toujours pourquoi tant de gens m'avaient envoyée à la mort. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Arrow avais cet air aussi détendu et calme, à quoi pensait-il ? Dans trois jours, nous serons peut-être morts tout les deux, et lui souriait simplement. Ce garçon m'intriguait, il me donnait envoie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Un Pacificateur m'arracha de mes pensées en ouvrant violemment la porte. Il s'approcha de moi et me saisit par l'épaule puis me fit sortir de la pièce. J'était dans un tel état d'incompréhension que je me laissait faire. Il me traîna presque jusqu'à une voiture qui allait me faire quitter mon District, peut être pour toujours. Je regardais par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare. Arrow était assis à côté de moi, affichant un air indifférent à tout ce qui ce passait.

Je me désolais de voir mon District aussi souillé, tout cela simplement pour le bon plaisir du Capitole. Nous étions chargés de confectionner des vêtements pour le pays entier. Les usines tournaient en permanence, faisant un bruit de fond constant. Le 8 a toujours été classé comme District secondaire, donc la population était assez pauvre mais pas dans la misère, la classe sociale la plus nombreuse étant les ouvriers.

Nous arrivâmes à la gare. Je fixait quelques temps le vieux bâtiment en pierre sale. Il n'y avais jamais aucun train à quai car la communication entre les Districts était interdite. Mais seulement, ce jour là, la gare était desservie. Un magnifique train métallisé portant le sceau du Capitole, recouverts en partie de grandes baies vitrées nous attendait. Othilia patientait, répondant aux questions des nombreux journaliste venus pour essayer de nous interviewer. Arrow descendit de la voiture avant moi, claqua sa portière et pénétra dans le train sans un regard pour les caméras. Je mis plus de temps à descendre du véhicule et je me fis aborder par un reporter :

« - Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien Kassandra Hakos ?

- Oui

- Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

- Je... »

Notre Recruteuse intervint et répondit pour moi :

« - Non ! Elle est occupée et doit se rendre au Capitole de toute urgence, veuillez la laisser s'il vous plait. »

Elle me passa un bras autour des épaules et me poussa doucement vers l'entrée du train. Je restais figée quelques instants devant la magnificence des lieux. Tout ici respirait le luxe et l'argent, du sol en dalles de marbre jusqu'aux énormes lustres en cristal qui pendaient des hauts plafonds. Une immense table en bois d'acajou trônait au centre de la pièce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Cette table était couverte d'une abondance de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres, en provenance directe du Capitole. Arrow s'était affalé sur un fauteuil et me lorgnait avec ses grands yeux bruns clair. Son regard m'envoûtait mais me dérangeait en même temps. Je baissait les yeux et ne lui retournait pas son regard. Je me tournais vers Othilia et lui demandais où se trouvait mon compartiment. Elle s'exclama d'une voix suraiguë :

« - Oh excuse moi ma chère ! J'aurais dû te montrer ça dès que nous sommes entrés ! Viens, suis moi ! »

Elle me saisit le bras de sa main à la peau d'une incroyable et inexplicable teinte orangée et me fit traverser la pièce. Je me retournait quelques fractions de seconde, et j'aperçut qu'Arrow m'avait lâchée des yeux et lisait tranquillement. À l'autre bout de la salle à manger, Othilia ouvrit une porte coulissante et me fit passer dans une immense chambre à coucher, décorée dans un style plus moderne que l'autre pièce. Le meuble principal était un énorme lit qui aurait pu contenir environ personnes, soit une famille moyenne de mon District. Un grand miroir était placé en face de celui-ci, une commode et une penderie couvraient ce pan de mur. À gauche se dessinait l'encadrement d'une porte qui menait à une salle de bain personnelle (privilège que ne pouvait se permettre que les gens du Capitole, les Districts étant trop pauvres, nous devions nous partager une ou deux salles de bain par quartier, seulement le maire et les habitants les plus riches en possédaient une chez eux). À droit, au lieu d'un mur, se trouvait l'une des immenses baies vitrées que j'avais vu de l'extérieur. Si ce n'était par le ronronnement du moteur, à peine perceptible, et le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse devant les yeux, je n'aurait pas cru que j'était dans un train. Othilia me tira de ma contemplation et me dit :

« - Le dîner est programmé à 9h précises, pendant ce temps tu peux visiter le train, élaborer une stratégie pour les Jeux ou flâner à ton gré

- Quand rencontrerons-nous nos mentors ? lui demandais-je

- Ce soir, au dîner. » me répondit-elle sèchement

Elle tourna les talons, ce qui ne lui fut pas aisé, tant donné que ceux-ci devaient mesurer plus d'un vingtaine de centimètres. Elle se rétablit sur la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et me remis à réfléchir. Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour être envoyée là ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je m'indignais encore une fois contre le Capitole, contre le monstre qui avait instauré cette charcuterie, cet enfer. Mais je ne pouvais rien changer, et je savais que cela resterait ainsi encore un bon moment. Jamais aucune idée de rébellion n'avait effleuré l'esprit des Districts, tous se pliaient à ces habitudes barbares mais tous haïssaient en secret le Capitole. Comment osais-je espérer pouvoir changer quelque chose ? Moi, petite adolescente chétive issue d'un District secondaire, je me promis à ce moment là de tout faire pour gagner cette Expiation.


End file.
